


Менеджер - это диагноз

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Знаешь, по-моему тебе пора завести котёнка, эффект тот же, а мороки меньше.





	Менеджер - это диагноз

Дождь лил, не переставая. Тецуро сидел на лавочке и рассматривал собственные костяшки, на которых цвела очередная ссадина. Не стоило испытывать на прочность стену, тренер будет недоволен. Да и Савамура, как обычно, подожмёт губы и отвернётся. Словно это в первый раз, а Тецуро — провинившийся первоклассник.

Капли перестали бить по затылку, но от пробиравшего холода это не спасало. Тецуро с неохотой поднял голову, ожидая увидеть очередную влюблённую в него девчонку, пришедшую спасти его от «одиночества». Но замер, удивлённый, потому что над ним, мягко улыбаясь, стояла давняя знакомая. 

Как же она выросла...

— Добрый вечер Куроо-сан, — произнесла девушка, и Тецуро вдруг понял, что совершенно не помнил, как её зовут. Слишком давно это было, третий год старшей школы, летний лагерь и маленькая девочка со смешным хвостиком на голове. Сейчас она и выросла и больше не носила этот глупый хвостик, хотя её волосы всё ещё едва касались плеч. Но исчезли забитость и страх, оставив лишь тёплое спокойствие и уверенность в себе. 

— Привет, эм...

— Ячи Хитока, — Ячи смешливо фыркнула и покрепче сжала в руках тяжёлый даже на вид зонт. — Вы простудитесь, если будете сидеть под дождём в одной кофте, Куроо-сан.

— Точно. Прости. — Сказал Тецуро и улыбнулся. Почему-то присутствие этой девчонки, оставшейся в памяти лишь как ещё один менеджер Карасуно, вдруг сделало этот вечер не таким мерзким. Вот она, тайная магия менеджеров. Не зря их каждый раз принимают за своих.

— Хотите чаю, Куроо-сан? — сказала Ячи серьёзно и протянула руку, словно действительно была готова помочь ему встать. Тецуро раздражённо фыркнул и оторвался от скамейки, отбирая у Ячи зонт, и лишь натолкнувшись на её милую улыбку, вдруг понял, что попался. Повёлся, как подросток, на жест и собственное любопытство. Давно им не манипулировали с такой очаровательной лёгкостью, аж завидно. 

— Твоя соседка не будет против? — на всякий случай уточнил Тецуро и поёжился, наконец-то ощущая, как пробирает осенний ветер и что в одной толстовке действительно холодно.

— Она привычная, — вздохнула Ячи, и снова досадливо заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Эта причёска ей шла больше, и Тецуро отстранённо подумал о том, что у девчонки наверняка нет отбоя от поклонников. Если она, конечно, их замечает. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Ячи видела только спортсменов, остальных выбрасывая за борт своего внимания. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я не первый, спасённый от злого и холодного дождя?

— Ну, — уклончиво сказала Ячи, прикусив губу, — это довольно известный университет в Токио. И многие сюда поступили.

«Ну да, — хмыкнул про себя Тецуро, — а позаботиться о волейболисте, даже если он из едва знакомой команды, это уже рефлекс».

Дальше они шли молча, и Тецуро с любопытством рассматривал женский кампус, в котором он был впервые. Внешне тот почти не отличался от мужского, только что выглядел чище, да пахло в нём сладковатыми духами. 

Третий этаж встретил их тишиной и спокойствием. Не было привычных воплей и тяжёлой музыки, раздававшейся из номеров, и Тецуро ощутил себя так, словно попал в другой мир. Ячи уверенно вела его за собой, что-то набирая на телефоне, и умудрилась не запнуться даже о выставленную кем-то корзину с бельём. 

С соседкой Ячи они столкнулись на входе в комнату. Та окинула Тецуро взглядом, полным обречённого смирения и досадливо фыркнула:

— Знаешь, по-моему тебе пора завести котёнка, эффект тот же, а мороки меньше.

— Извини, что побеспокоила.

— Снова, — въедливо уточнила соседка и, поправив сползавший с плеч плед, решительно направилась в комнату напротив. — Надеюсь хоть у этого проблемы не с волейболом, прости господи.

— Кажется, у тебя из-за меня неприятности, — негромко сказал Тецуро, когда за соседкой громко захлопнулась дверь.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась Ячи и вошла в свою комнату, оставив дверь открытой. — У неё сегодня просто плохое настроение, иначе она была бы в восторге.

— От того, что ты привела меня? — скептически уточнил Тецуро.

— Нет, от присутствия красивого мальчика, — смущённо улыбнулась Ячи. — Она всё ещё надеется, что сможет с моей помощью с кем-нибудь начать встречаться.

Тецуро послушно сел, куда указала Ячи, и несколько минут растерянно смотрел, как она суетится, вытаскивая явно дежурное полотенце из ящика и пытаясь одновременно заварить чай. Пальцы зудели от нетерпения, и он не выдержал, достал телефон, чтобы набрать сообщение Савамуре, хотя они в очередной раз были в ссоре.

«Что за тренировки вы устраиваете своим менеджерам в Карасуно?»

«Мне правда надо знать причину, почему ты вдруг заговорил о наших менеджерах?»

— Надеюсь, вы не против зелёного чая, Куроо-сан, потому что чёрный кончился, — Ячи двигалась где-то на задворках сознания, но Тецуро был полностью сосредоточен, набирая очередное сообщение.

«Меня, холодного и мокрого, поят чаем, жалеют и греют. Заметь, Савамура, исключительно добровольно!»

Тецуро вручили обжигающий чай и полотенце. Бережно поставив кружку на пол, он сосредоточенно вытирал волосы, пытаясь не думать о том, какого чёрта вообще здесь делает. До квартиры, которую снимал Савамура, было всего пять минут ходу, и вместо того, чтобы по-идиотски сидеть под дождём, он мог идти сразу туда. Конечно, они наверняка бы снова не разговаривали, но сейчас Тецуро не чувствовал бы себя так неловко, сидя в девичьем кампусе с бывшим менеджером Карасуно.

— Снимайте толстовку, Куроо-сан, иначе заболеете, — предложила Ячи и протянула руки. Тецуро отрицательно покачал головой, решив, что это будет чересчур. Конечно, дразнить Савамуру было приятно, но это не тот способ, которым он хотел оказывать давление. Да и мало ли, кто мог зайти. А вряд ли полуголый парень положительно скажется на репутации красивой девушки, даже если она волейбольная маньячка на всю голову.

— Снимайте, — что-то в голосе Ячи заставило его послушаться, и вот уже Тецуро ежился от холода, жалея, что полотенце влажное, и им не накрыться. Но Ячи предусмотрела и это, и Тецуро в очередной раз подумал, сколько же волейболистов побывало до него, что Ячи действует настолько уверенно. Вон, даже безразмерная футболка нашлась, как раз для мокрых котов вроде него.

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что, Куроо-сан, — спокойно сказала Ячи и ушла в ванную, где уже гудела сушилка, готовая принять в свои объятия толстовку. Пара часов, и Тецуро сможет уйти отсюда. Если, конечно, его будут ждать.

Телефон звякнул очередным сообщением, и Тецуро с недоумением уставился на всего лишь одно слово, которое прислал Савамура. Он ожидал разного, но точно не этого. И теперь гадал, что же было известно Савамуре, что неизвестно ему.

«Сочувствую», — гласило сообщение, и Тецуро отбросил телефон в сторону, досадуя на то, что он умудрился вляпаться в столь глупую ситуацию. Что ему стоило влюбиться в красивую девушку, коих вокруг него было бесчисленное множество? Тогда бы он точно не сидел и не пил чай у Ячи, гадая, как скоро развалятся его отношения с Савамурой, если это вообще можно назвать отношениями.

Только что и трахались без скандалов, а в остальном ну чисто коты в марте.

Ячи вернулась из ванной и, подхватив свою кружку с милыми цыплятами, села напротив прямо на пол. Обхватила свои колени и мягко, располагающе улыбнулась, отчего у Тецуро засосало под ложечкой, а сообщение Савамуры заиграло в новом свете. Кажется, он забыл, какими могут быть Карасуно. 

Кажется, их менеджеры были ещё страшнее команды.

— У вас всё в порядке, Куроо-сан? — спросила Ячи, внимательно глядя прямо на него. Серьёзная, с этой кружкой с цыплятами, она выглядела до того естественно, что Тецуро вдруг ощутил себя старшеклассником из летнего лагеря, где всё было легко и просто. Не было ни выматывающей учёбы, ни бесконечных разговоров с отцом на тему, ту ли он специализацию выбрал, ни Савамуры.

Хотя, нет. Савамура был уже тогда, и это единственное, о чём Тецуро не жалел в своей жизни, даже если он и так и не договорятся.

— Разумеется. Это не стоит твоего беспокойства, — отозвался Тецуро, грея руки о кружку с чаем и пробуя отпить. Наконец-то это был не обжигающий кипяток, от которого страдали язык и гортань. Но не просить же было разбавить холодной водой — то ещё извращение по мнению многих.

Чтоб они понимали в чае.

— И поэтому вы мокли под дождём, — проницательно заметила Яи.

— Именно поэтому.

— А не потому, что у вас проблемы.

— Ну разве они могут у меня быть? Сама подумай, где я, а где проблемы. Совершенно не понимаю, о чём идёт речь.

— Вы врёте ещё хуже Кагеямы-куна, — вздохнула Ячи, и Тецуро почувствовал себя оскорблённым. Нет, если бы дело касалось волейбола, то подобное сравнение было бы даже лестным, но в плане человеческих взаимоотношений Кагеяма ещё в старшей школе находился где-то в самом низу социальной лестницы. Честное слово, что себе позволяет эта девчонка?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Я не настаиваю, — назидательно сказала Ячи и так решительно взмахнула кружкой, что Тецуро на мгновение испугался, что она обольётся. — Но как показывает опыт, если поделиться своими проблемами с кем-нибудь, то становится легче. И решение находится быстрее.

— Предлагаешь порыдать тебе в жилетку? 

— Могу предложить плед, — серьёзно ответила Ячи. — А если вам неловко, то я отвернусь и не буду на вас смотреть. 

— Хочешь сказать, что кто-то вёлся на это предложение? — Тецуро прикусил губу, стараясь не заржать, уж больно серьёзной выглядела Ячи. Но в следующий момент та вздохнула с таким смиренным видом, что сдерживаться и дальше не получалось.

— Вы даже не представляете себе, Куроо-сан.

Секунда, и вот уже они оба покатывались со смеху, и Тецуро с удивлением обнаружил, что ему, кажется, действительно легче. И эта милая девчонка с тёплой улыбкой не была ни чужой, ни даже неуместной. Будто бы не существовало этих нескольких лет молчания, а они оба давно знакомы и знают друг друга целую вечность.

Возможно, только возможно, ей действительно можно рассказать о том, чего не знает даже Кенма. 

Телефон под боком молчал, и Тецуро машинально гладил его пальцами. Хотелось написать Савамуре, а лучше позвонить, чтобы услышать его голос, но всё это было бесполезно, так как они всё равно не могли найти общий язык. То время, когда их несло навстречу друг другу, и даже расстояние не было серьёзной преградой, давно прошло. И осталась лишь одна рутина, от которой опускались руки и слова рассыпались ворохом бессмысленных острот. 

И глупо думать, что эта малышка с карими глазами сможет решить то, что они двое наворотили, ухнув в отношения, к которым не были готовы.

— Я даже не знаю, что рассказывать, — неожиданно даже для себя выдал Тецуро и нахмурился, проклиная свой длинный язык. Ячи улыбнулась и запрокинула голову, обращаясь скорее к потолку, чем к нему самому:

— Тогда просто пожалуйтесь. Знаете, как бывает, когда не получается подача или пас, и мяч выскальзывает из рук, и ты мысленно ругаешься, что он — плохой и не слушается тебя. Вот так же и здесь. Если не получается начать правильно, начните с того, что болит сильнее.

— Ты же понимаешь, что волейбол и отношения не одно и то же?

— Разве? — Ячи взглянула на него так остро, что на мгновение Тецуро ощутил себя словно под рентгеном, но потом это ощущение пропало, затенённое светлыми ресницами. — По-моему, везде, где есть люди, всё можно решить, лишь поговорив.

— Звучит как-то даже слишком просто, — криво усмехнулся Тецуро, на что Ячи лишь вздохнула и повторила, уткнувшись носом в кружку:

— Равзе?

Тецуро смотрел на то, как она поджимает пальцы ног, и не знал, что сказать. Слова не шли, они замерли где-то в глотке, колкие, болезненные, так и рвущиеся наружу. Но правильно было бы их вывалить на Савамуру, а не на эту нежную девочку, решившую вдруг, что она одна способна вынести на себе воз чужих проблем.

Он смотрел на Ячи и думал о том, что это так по-идиотски — сидеть здесь и греться о чужое тепло. Как-то стрёмно страдать и вариться в своих проблемах, когда, наверное, действительно стоит просто поговорить. Но не с Ячи, нет, с Савамурой, с которым слово за слово, и опять дело дойдёт почти до драки, которое непременно сведётся к горячему, но совершенно бессмысленному сексу.

И вот как о таком сказать?

— Я сплю с Савамурой, и у нас всё хреново, — сказал Тецуро и с мрачным удовлетворением заметил, как Ячи вздрогнула от этих слов. Он и не сомневался. Куда этой домашней девочке до высоких, мать его, отношений пидорасов? — Вместо долго и счастливо у нас грызня за территорию и крышесносный секс за примирение. Последнего, правда, всё меньше, и вот из-за этого я мок под дождём.

Он смотрел на то, как нахмурилась Ячи, и ждал, когда же она зальётся краской. Слова, грубые даже для него, так и рвались с языка, но он не торопился выкладывать их все. В конце-то концов, его и правда пожалели и отогрели, а не дали напрочь простыть под так и не закончившимся ливнем. 

— Я правильно поняла, что главная проблема в квартире? — медленно сказала Ячи и подняла на него прозрачный взгляд, в котором плескалось прежнее тепло. Тецуро замер, глядя на неё, такую спокойную сейчас, словно бы привычную к грубости и самозащите.

А может быть и привычную, подумал Тецуро, сжимая свою полупустую кружку так, что побелели пальцы. Господи, да они же все такие, как он, неловкие и обозлённые, пытающиеся огрызаться на протянутую руку. 

Всё-таки менеджер — это диагноз. А волейбол — болезнь.

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного, Куроо-сан, — слабо улыбнулась Ячи и зябко поёжилась. Тецуро только сейчас заметил, что она сидела как раз напротив открытого окна, и ей наверняка было холодно. Пока он закрывал скрипучую, рассохшуюся от времени створку, Ячи внимательно смотрела на него, и Тецуро невольно скривился. Он терпеть не мог выворачивать душу наизнанку, но под этим взглядом почему-то не получалось молчать.

Кажется, теперь он понимал, к чему была последняя смс Савамуры.

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — сказал, наконец, Тецуро, потому что это была правда. Он действительно не знал. Разве могла какая-то квартира вмешаться в его отношения с Савамурой. Это же чушь собачья, дело явно было не в этом. И потом, это началось гораздо раньше, ещё до того, как Савамура впервые завёл разговор о том, чтобы съехаться, а Тецуро — растерялся, неуместно отшутившись там, где лучше было бы промолчать.

— Просто... — Ячи прикусила губу и вытянула ноги, разглядывая их так внимательно, будто бы там были ответы на все вопросы. — Просто это прозвучало очень конкретно. И я подумала, что вы никак не можете решить, у кого начать жить.

— Я живу в общежитии, а Савамура — в своей съёмной, чего тут думать?

— Может, в этом и проблема? — Ячи неловко переплела пальцы и подняла взгляд, чтобы тут же его опустить назад. — Просто знаете... Вы очень гордый человек, Куроо-сан. И чужая территория для вас станет своей, только если там вы почувствуете себя комфортно. Не то чтобы я много понимала, просто... Просто я бы тоже сомневалась, если бы приходила к кому-нибудь жить. И то же бы думала, а правильно ли я поступаю и где моё место, ведь это большая ответственность и ещё большая надежда, с которыми нам надо научиться жить.

Тецуро сел рядом с ней бок о бок и тоже запрокинул голову, разглядывая потолок. Он вспоминал квартиру Савамуры, в котором было мало пространства и много света, из-за которого каждое утро превращалось в бесконечный ад. Пустые стены без полок, на которые можно было бы сложить свои вещи, и Тецуро каждый раз не знал, куда ему деть сумку или закинуть телефон, словно у вещей не было своего места.

Общежитие же не давало дышать обоим, и если же Тецуро привык к соседу и практически не обращал на него внимания, то Савамура каждый раз замирал и вёл себя так, словно его позвали в музей, где нельзя было даже бросить лишний взгляд в сторону экспонатов. Его поза, настороженная, как взведённая пружина, так плотно отпечаталась в сознании, что думать о другом и не получалось. Только о том, как же всё это было неловко.

— Может и в этом, — сказал Тецуро и вздрогнул от вибрации телефона. Тот едва заметно сдвинулся, но тянуться за ним сейчас, чтобы посмотреть, казалось неуместным, словно бы это разрушит ту хрупкую тишину, что воцарилась в комнате. — А, может, мы просто друг другу не подходим.

— Не подходящие друг другу люди не беспокоятся друг о друге, Куроо-сан. Они думают только о себе.

— С чего ты взяла, что я вообще о нём беспокоюсь?

Телефон снова завибрировал, приняв новое сообщение, и Тецуро с досадой подхватил его, всматриваясь в светящийся значок конверта. 

— Потому что вы очень добрый, Куроо-сан, — улыбнулась Ячи, и это прозвучало старой шуткой, о которой он уже успел забыть. 

Сообщения прислал Савамура. и если первое спрашивало, жив ли он вообще, то от второго Тецуро замер, недоверчиво щурясь.

«Я внизу, возле женского кампуса, жду тебя с зонтом. Ты же, конечно же, так и не обзавёлся своим?»

— Мне пора, — сказал Тецуро, подхватываясь с места и потеряно шаря глазами по комнате в поисках собственной толстовки. Не сразу, но он сумел вспомнить, что Ячи отправила её сушиться, а на нём чужая футболка. Ячи легко поймала снятую футболку и с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как он неловко натягивал свою толстовку, ёжась от неприятного соприкосновения мокрой ткани к телу. Но всё это было не важно. Тецуро и так слишком долго сидел здесь, пользуясь чужим гостеприимством.

— Спасибо за чай.

— Не за что.

— Ну, я пошёл.

— Конечно, — Ячи улыбнулась и вдруг окликнула его, когда Тецуро уже практически вышел из комнаты, ещё секунда, и он бы захлопнул за собой дверь. — Куроо-сан!

— Да?

— Берегите себя. И найдите свою, общую территорию с Савамурой-саном.

Кивнув, Тецуро пошёл по коридору, всё ускоряя шаг. Нетерпение толкало в спину, а в голове так и крутились последние слова Ячи про свою территорию. Это будет, чёрт возьми, сложно. Ему придётся взять вторую подработку, а Савамуре — расстаться со своим вариантом и возможно вызвать вопросы у родителей. Они смогут видеться лишь по ночам, уставшие, неспособные даже на разговор, не говоря о чём-то большем. 

Но всё равно. Всё равно даже в его голове это звучало гораздо лучше, чем то, что они с Савамурой имели сейчас.

— Савамура!

— Не кричи, поздно уже, — Савамура и правда стоял здесь, с зонтом, и смотрел чуть устало, но всё же тепло. На плечи легла нагретая куртка, и Тецуро недоверчиво уткнулся в неё носом, улавливая знакомый запах. — Надеюсь, ты не доставил слишком много беспокойства Ячи-сан?

— И не думал. Я вообще тихий и мирный, особенно когда голодный.

— Только не говори, что ты там и поужинал, — нахмурился Савамура, и Тецуро привычно пихнул его в бок, с удовольствием ловя ответную улыбку и пальцы, щёкотно поскрёбшие бок.

— Я даже и не вспомнил.

Дальше они шли молча, бок о бок, укрытые зонтом от дождя и чужих взглядов. Редкие прохожие даже не смотрели в их сторону, и потому Тецуро смог без проблем найти ладонь Савамуры и, встретившись с ней на полпути, сжать её. Чёрт возьми, как ему этого не хватало. Этой общности и теплоты, где один начинал движение, а второй заканчивал.

Всё-таки ничто не может сравниться с женской интуицией.

— Я хочу найти своё жильё, — сказал Тецуро, крепко держась за ладонь Савамуры как за спасательный круг. — Может, попадётся что-нибудь поближе к твоей подработке, как раз в том районе, между Ниттайдаем и магазинчиком.

— А как же твоя собственная?

— Придётся найти новую. Её всё равно не хватит для оплаты, так что может, мне повезёт, и я...

— Может, тогда напополам? — спросил Савамура, и стиснул пальцы Тецуро так, что стало больно. — Если повезёт, то она будет побольше моей нынешней, да и не такой...

— Светлой? — подсказал Тецуро и тихо фыркнул в ответ на то, как Савамура закатил глаза. — Чёрт возьми, да, я люблю, чтобы по утрам было темно. Так что спальню выбираю я. А вот кухня в твоём полном распоряжении.

— Ну конечно, — тихо засмеялся Савамура и, высвободив руку из захвата, положил горячую даже в такой дождь ладонь на поясницу, обжигая до сладкой дрожи. 

— Значит, договорились? — спросил Тецуро и посмотрел на Савамуру, ловя его чуть растерянный и мягкий взгляд, от которого по венам привычно растекался жар.

— Да. Конечно же, да.

— Чёртовы менеджеры Карасуно.

— Скажи, они пугают?

— Ещё как, — мрачно подтвердил Тецуро и охнул, когда в бок прилетел локоть. Рассмеявшись и чудом не наступив в лужу, он подумал о том, что задолжал Ячи даже не обед, а нечто покрупнее. Если она, конечно же, примет. 

В конце концов, с неё станется улыбнуться и сделать вид, что ничего не было.


End file.
